As more and more subscribers of cellular telephony services forgo using traditional telephony service, sometime referred to as a ‘land line’, they are relying solely on their cellular devices at home and workplace. These users typically subscribe to broadband services from a telephony operator (often the provider of the land line services that they may forgo). A wireless access point coupled to the broadband communication network (Digital Subscriber Line (“DSL”) or Hybrid Fiber Coaxial Cable (“HFC”)) that delivers the broadband services can be configured so that when a cellular, or other mobile device, comes within the presence of the access point's wireless signal communication to and from the mobile device is transported through the access point and over the broadband network, rather than over a cellular or similar wireless network. Examples of a wireless access point include a DSL modem or a cable modem with wireless (e.g., Wi-Fi) capabilities.
A subscriber configures the wireless access point to the broadband network by providing a network identifier, such as a service set identifier (“SSID”) and a corresponding authentication key that is unique to the mobile device and typically based on a unique identifier embedded in the mobile device. A user typically enters the unique identifier of the mobile device into an interface, for example a software user interface on a PC that is coupled to the wireless access point device, and the software generates the network identifier and the key. The access device then transmits values representing the network identifier and the corresponding key to the mobile device so that when the mobile device attempts to access the broadband network through the access point, the access point can authenticate the mobile device via the network identifier and information encrypted by and received from the mobile device.
While this method and system is functional and seems to work well, the initial configuring of the network identifier and the corresponding key can be cumbersome, since a mobile devices unique identifier may comprise many alphanumeric characters. In addition, for many users who are not comfortable setting up technology devices, the process can be daunting and lead to frustration.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system for automatically performing an initial configuration of a mobile subscriber device for use with a wireless access point coupled to a broadband, or similar, communication network.